A Warrior Race
by subbywubby
Summary: A young Saiyan returns to Earth but is steered off course and crashes in Jump City. Fulfilling his personal goals become complicated when he runs into the Teen Titans. A new and shared universe with different take on the Saiyan race.
1. Intro

**Introduction**

 _You have to dig deep into the Underground game in Jump City for anything "off" you want. Drugs, weapons, whores you name it. But if you're careful, you could find the most important thing. Knowledge. It makes us strong. Deep inside those shady bars and dirty strip clubs you could've found a kid too. And not just any kid. He was anything but normal. He went where he wanted, how he wanted, when he wanted. And lets be honest, who would've stopped him? Jump City or New Orange could care less about underage drinking or smoking or any type of decency. No Man of Steel or Dark Knight is wasting time to stop one lousy , lazy kid from stepping foot in a naughty place who is across the country. And that's if they could. What's funny, much later you could've found all the info you needed to kill him in these same backstabbing places. In our skies, our places of business, the shady nightlife, parks, the clubs, arcades, the bars, if you were careful. . . you would have found a Saiyan._

A small space craft soared through the Milky Way reaching its destination. Inside contained a young man, happily fast asleep. His head layed back to his right, his arms crossed, and his legs spread and sprawled out as much as they could. It was cramped but he tried to make himself comfortable as much as he could.

Soaring past the sun he squirmed around a bit feeling only a small amount of heat from the orange star. Enough to be uncomfortable. However, he did feel himself jerk foward and bump his head when he reentered Earth's atmosphere. _Oof,_ he thought to himself.

He looked through the small window and fell back asleep as quickly as he bumped as head. But woke up again as he felt the heat from Earth's atmosphere burn his pod. "OH SHIT!", he yelled waking and realizing where he was. He held on to his seat tightly. Deadly warrior or not, he hated flying in these things. And entering the atmosphere of any planet was scary as hell for him.

The sound of his craft ripping through the atmosphere and the heat was nerve wrecking. As he grew closer his panick grew. He was off track. The craft's window was small but it was enough to see a busy city filled with people and cars bustling about. Not a beautiful and quite forest. The closer he got, the louder the screaming got. _No, please no_. . . he thought closing his eyes and braced himself. The crash came and his body bounced everywhere inside.

A group of panicking pedestrians gathered around the small but deep crater that was formed. They gathered, but didn't dare get close enough to look inside. This was a crazy world they live in after all. People let out small cries when they heard a latch open. Panic grew when footsteps were heard. Panic turned into confusion when a voice softly complained. "Ow, ow, owwwww."

Out of the debris and smoke climbed out the sillouhette of a young man around 5'10. Though his face barely visibile, He was rubbing his temple softly, carrying a dark traveling bag over his left shoulder. His face and crazy black shaggy hair were gray from the dust and debris. His strange black and beige armor on his upper body seemed worn out. Around his waist was a brown belt. Wasn't it? Too big though, and too hairy! But who were the civilians too judge an alien attire when Superman claimed that S means "hope"?

He let out a very long and soft yawn. He looked around intensley inspecting the area as he groggily tried getting debris out from his eyes. A sigh of relief was heard. As if a terrible suspicion was proven false. A small rumble broke the silence.

"Where's the closest pizza place to eat?" He calmly asked letting out another long yawn. The civilians were dumbstruck. Was he out of his mind? What kind of half-assed invader was he? And how do aliens even know of pizza? A very confused woman not too far from him slowly pointed to a building nearby.

"My gratitude", he said still tired starting to walk away. "You're not gonna kill us?", an old man asked him. He turned to them. "Not at all . . . and only if you try recording me with your cellphones!", he scolded loudly. Anyone who had wanted to catch him on camera changed their minds and shoved their phones quickly back in their pockets and purses.

He continued to walk away towards a triangular shaped building. It said only "Pizza" on it. The pedestrians wisely let him walk away in peace and decided to take a closer look at his ship. They gathered around, staring into the crater. Curiousity in control. How could such a small ship have so much speed and power? Loud and quick beeping started. A sound and rhythm like this meant one thing. It was universal almost.

"THE SHIPS A BOMB!", someone yelled. The pedestrians ran frantically everywhere trying to find a hiding place. But pointless, as the ship only went up in powerful white and blue flames. No explosion. Many scratched their heads in confusion. What was going on here? The stared in awe at the beautiful flames burning away at the ship. Surely an alien didn't come to Earth for pizza?

However, unbeknownst to the alien, and our lovely and curious civilians, a team of 5 young heroes close by had recieved word of the ships arrival. And they were on their way to investigate.


	2. CH 1: Arriving

**Titan Tower**

Not too far from Jump City, was a tiny island. And on it was the famous (infamous if you had villainous tendencies) Titan Tower, the home of the Teen Titans. Inside their T shaped home the team's leader Robin, The Boy Wonder, was making himself a coffee. Coffee was usually something adults drink. He was certainly no adult but he was still no ordinary kid.

Adults were up and walking about around 8 in the morning. So was Robin. A full grown, trained, militaristic, disciplined, healthy adult male could be fully awake by 8:30. So would Robin. Adults would drink coffee to have energy. So would Robin. Adults took their lives and careers very seriously. And so would he.

He thrived to be the best at being a hero. To prove he wasn't _just a kid_. If he had learned anything from the Dark Knight it would've been that crime doesn't sleep. And he needed to be ready. The only other one awake was Beast Boy.

If someone could be awake at this time it would be Beast Boy, playing video games on their giant living room screen, sitting on the long half circular couch. Those evil ninjas from Mars weren't going to kick their own butts. "When I'm done with breakfast would you mind if I joined in?", Robin asked taking a sip of his coffee. Beast Boy smiled. It was rare for Robin to hop on the sticks since he took his work so seriously. "Only if you're ready to lose", he replied mischievously. The automatic door to the hallway slid open and came in Cyborg. "But until then I'll take his place", he said heading straight for the couch.

As Robin placed a frying pan on the stove a tea kettle surrounded in black energy placed itself on the stove. Raven was up. Robin lit both burners and decided to fetch water for the kettle. Herbal tea was Raven's coffee and Robin knew that no should get in the way of anyone's morning coffee. "Morning", Raven mumbled as she walked through the door and to the table. Everyone else waved hello not wanting to disturb her morning book. However a loud bang was heard outside the tower. Raven looked up, not sure to be annoyed or on alert. The Titans dismissed it, remembering there was construction going on nearby in the city. Their last battle had destroyed a whole block.

Their suspicions were confirmed when the alarms and siren went off, the inside of the building glowed red. The game screen changed to a live feed in the sky, and it showed a small circular meteor heading right to Jump City. "I am up!", said a voice behind them. Starfire, the alien princess came running in doing her best to put on her left boot as fast as she could.

"Whoever can get there the quickest, move out!", Robin yelled out. Everyone hurried for the door but stopped when the impact was heard and felt. The walls and floor shook, furniture fell, and alarms from their vehicles went off. After regaining their balance Cyborg and Robin split from the others heading towards to the garage. A peaceful morning turned to a mission in a matter of seconds. This was the hero life.

 **Jump City**

Starfire had arrived first. A few miles north from the tower was the point of impact. Smoke was rising from a small crater. "I advise everyone to stay away!", she said loudly. Raven and Beast Boy arrived ready for action. Civilians nearby looked with curiosity but wouldn't dare get closer. The 3 heroes looked inside and . . .nothing. Only a dying white flame was inside the deep crevess along with ash and rubble. "Is everyone here safe?", Raven asked with authority and concern in her voice. "You're a little late young ones!", yelled out a voice. The Titans turned and noticed that an elderly man in a brown suit was isolated by the rest of the crowd. "What do you mean, elderly sir?", asked Starfire as she floated towards him. "The darnest thing really. Alien just decides to crash here, make a ruckus, and go look for food!", he said. The crowd mumbled in agreement. "Did it anyone hurt?" questioned Raven. "Nope. He said he would if we'd record him with phones. Almost as rude as you were", he replied.

Beast Boy chuckled at his comment but Raven didn't find it amusing as he did and she let him know by smacking Beast Boy on the back of his head. "Thank you for cooperating today kind sir", Starfire said thanking him. "It's nothing. Why can't all young people be as nice as you? Your friend could learn from you, since she looks like Death herself."he commented. Beast Boy covered his mouth but it was too late, earning another smack. "Have you any idea where he could've gone?", Starfire continued to question. "To look for food", he replied pointing to their Pizza spot.

Most of the crowd decided to continue their day, walking to their destiation but a few stayed to watch their heroes. "Come in, Robin", Starfire said speaking to her communicator. "I'm here", his voice replied on the other end. "There is nothing here, only a crater which the ship caused", she informed. "Ship, so an alien?", his voice asked curiously. "Yes, if I am correct he should be near the restaruant of delicous triangular greasy treats", she said. "Listen up team, Starfire will head to the Pizza place and search for this "alien", Raven will stay and ask anyone anything that'll help us, Beast Boy try and find a scent. Robin out", he finished.

Starfire flew to her objective, Beast Boy morphed into a bloodhound sniffing and trotting away. Raven stood alone and then looked at the remaining pedestrians, frowning. Startled, they pushed the old man in the brown suit forward. He looked back at them but all that was left of them were their dust trails. Raven stared at him and all he could let out was a nervous laugh.

 **In the Alleys of Jump City . . .**

A figure covered in dust snuck around the alleys of Jump City. He knew better to be out and about after arriving on any populated planet. He wasn't scared of a confrontation, he just wanted to be left alone. He had issues to deal with at the moment and solitude was the way to go for him. Lost, hungry, wanted, needing a place to stay and of course, his current attire standing out. An old man digging through trash had stopped to stare at him. Everything about this alien, or kid, just read that he was one mean fuck.

The intense blank stare, all that worn down black and beige armor, scar in his right tricep, the black pants or what seemed like a dark grey jumpsuit he wore were torn apart, revealing his dark sand like skin. The black boots and gauntlets had marks as well. The dust that remained on would even make him look scary. The landing must've really done a number on him.

The Alien just stared back. The tattered trench coat, greasy old hair, and nervous look on his dirty face shouted to him this was no threat. Maybe even what he needed. And what seemed like forever to the Homeless Man, the Alien set down his bag and started searching through it. He grew nervous and backed away. "Give me your coat, now", he demanded. The Homeless Man was shocked. His clothes were among his only possessions. "But it's-",

"I know", the Alien said. He held out his hand and a dozen beautiful golden coins with diamonds in the center glistened in the middle. "One for the coat, 2 for your footwear, 2 for those finger less gloves, 1 for your ski cap and 5 for your services", he offered. "How do I know they're real?" The Homeless Man questioned. "You doubt my word, Old Man?", he asked intensely tossing him one to reassure him. As he started to undress to fulfill the deal, barking was heard and a small dog came running around the corner of an alleyway. It barked madly at the Alien. _It must've sensed his fear,_ he thought. The Alien glared at the Homeless Man. It meant one thing, "Butch, SHUSH!"

The dog stopped, but it continued to nervously growl. After switching clothes, the Alien put his own attire in his bag. "How do i look", he asked the Homeless Man. "Like me", he replied. _Perfect. But this attire smells of garbage and waste,_ he thought. He looked down and could see his toes wiggling through the boots. "I know they're not perfect"-

"It's fine. You're coming with me now", the young Alien said. "Where are ya' taking me?", the Homeless Man questioned still nervous. "To earn the rest of your payment. You'll take me to a market where i can find better clothing", he demanded. "Fine, just lemme ask one question", said the Homeless Man. The Alien nodded. "You're him, aren't you? The Alien?", he asked curiously. "Word travels fast in your city", he replied with an impressed grin. "In this city, among the freaks? Always kiddo", he grinned back. Sirens blared loudly nearby. "Someone's looking for you", said the Homeless Man. The alien youngster walked to the corner of the alley and took a peak. The building he was pointed to earlier was swarmed by police vehicles and there was something else as well. A lower power level, though enough to feel, was heading toward the building.

His diversion plan worked. The announcement for food was only a distraction point nothing more. Food had to wait for now. "They'll have a hard time", he grinned mischievously.

"Do you have a name, Son?", the Homeless Man asked curiously. "Tillochay. Tillo for short. And yourself, Old Man?" he replied. "Marcus. Marc for short. And this here is Butch", he informed picking up the canine. "Isn't this a dog? Why is it so small?" Tillo questioned eyeing Butch carefully. "Um,He's a Beagle, Kid. If ya'd like to see a bigger dog, you should look for rotties and pitties", he informed. "Noted, and though i find your companion too small his appearance warms my heart", he said.

"Well, Tillo, Is there anything in particular you're looking for?", Marcus asked. "Nothing fancy, basic so I can blend in", he replied. Marcus pointed to a store across the street and they carelessly walked across. The crazy events from today had stopped many from going out. **JC WORLD** was written in yellow letters on the window. A small asian woman was inside folding clothes and noticed the pair heading towards the door. "Marcus!" she said meeting them outside. "Butch no allowed in! I'm sorry!", she scolded. Tillo frowned. "The canine comes in", he said handing her a coin. She looked in awe at it. She motioned her hand for them to come in, locked the door and flipped the sign to 'Closed'. An occurence like this needs privacy. Marcus set Butch down to freely explore the store but it stuck to Tillo, still growling and suspicious. The dog sensed an intense feeling from him that the owner shared as well. Her suspicions were right. Butch was a sweetheart and would never growl at anything or anyone. Something's wrong.

"I'll be looking for clothing", Tillo said to her. She watched him closely from behind the counter and then gave Marcus a glare. He looked away. Tillo looked around, searching for anything that was appropiate for him. A pair of baggy black sweat pants had caught his attention. It was a bit big, but these garments could let him kick and move around as he pleased. He took a beige, gray, and white pair as well. Now what for his upper body? Being able to punch freely was important and he loved to show his lean muscles when he wasn't enjoying being shirtless. "Tough guy like you want this no?" the owner asked behind him holding up a white T-shirt with the sleeves cut off. "Oooh", Tillo said very interested. It came in a small plastic package of 3, as did the black ones. "Underwear! What about underwear!? Socks you need socks too! _Xiang xiang, nánhái, xiang!"_ scolded the store owner. She decided to speed things up along and help.

Socks, underwear, sweatpants, T-Shirts, thermals, everything he needed. She even forced a jacket on him. According to her, it would get cold soon. Someone's mother no doubt. She even gave him deodorant and cologne. Clearly trying to send a message. In the changing room Tillo changed into black sweatpants, a white T-shirt, and black and white hi-top sneakers shoes he took a fancy to. ( _Chuck Taylor, very expensive tough guy!_ )

He inspected himself in the mirror as he dusted himself off with his own sleeves from earlier. He didn't look too bad.

When he got out the owner was finishing sorting and bagging up their new belongings. Marcus was also in a new outfit. T-shirt, brown khakis, and slip ons. "I might as well have, ya know?" he said with a small smile. "I would've hoped you'd gotten more", Tillo replied. Marcus seemed like he deserved better. He gave the owner 3 coins. "I hope this is enough", Tillo said. "Ha! You funny tough guy. With this I fuckin' retire!", she beamed happily. "Goodbye Lei", Marcus said as the trio walked out. ( _Bi zui likai!_ )

I'm gonna assume this is goodbye"-

"NO!"

Marcus jumped back. He didn't expect a response like this, but should've known better. "I'm sorry!", Tillo apologized quickly. "It's just that"-

His stomach rumbled loudly giving Marcus the answer he needed. Tillo put a hand over his stomach and his eyes widened and his face was full of embarrassment.

Marcus' stomach growled loudly in response. The pair laughed loudly. "C'mon kid, I know exactly where to go!", Marcus said as they continued to walk. They talked of Earth culture the whole way, not even noticing that he passed the Pizza spot (now empty). Marcus apologized for his mistake but Tillo was more than fine with it. So Marcus lead Tillo to the next best thing, the best 8-12 store that was in town. One that wasn't full of lazy workers that came up with excuses to not make your fresh order.

Marcus made Butch stay outside this time. According to him, he misbehaves in this store. They took everything from the heated shelves to the counter and then ordered fresh chicken rollers, jumbo hot dogs, chicken wings, and freshly made mini pizzas. After finding out that he had to _wait_ for his order, Tillo demanded a duel from the cashier which of course, was unecassary. Marcus settled him down by telling him that in Earth culture, food sometimes tasted much better when you wait. Such a concept sounded ridiculous. To kill time, Tillo dragged Marcus to the other aisles to show him what else was around. Marcus was right to have him wait. He would've missed out on the sodas, chips, candy, sandwiches, and these other foods he needed to heat up before eating.

As soon as the order was finished and bagged up Tillo threw 3 coins at the cashier, quickly took the food and left. The cashier was not fazed by this. People under the influence were a common thing in Jump City. And so 8-12 was always a spot for the munchies. Tillo now held 11 bags with him, including from the clothing store. He had hoped no one would suspect his strength, but unknown to him he looked like a nice young man helping out an elderly person.

The trio sat at a park table nearby and mayhem had started. Before Marcus could finish one hot dog, Tillo had already tore through an entire bag of food. Plastic and paper everywhere. Butch searched through the wrappers for something but to no avail.

"Wow! That's much better!" Tillo said patting his stomach happily. Marcus laughed. "So you were just hangry weren't ya kid?" he asked continuing to laugh. "I'm not even done yet!" he responded as he opened up a bag of Fritos and poured some into his mouth. "When was the last time you ate? Even I don't eat this much when i haven't had anything for a while", Marcus asked curiously. "A couple of hours ago. That's our Saiyan appetite!", he replied happily picking his teeth with a finger. "Sayun?", Marcus asked.

" _Saiyan_. The name of my race." he corrected dropping chips for Butch.

 **I've been typoing this on my phone lately so quality of the story and grammar won't be too good for now and it'll be a bit slow for a while. Laptop has crashed. Pronounced Tillokay btw. Feel free to r &r or to ask questions. **


	3. CH 2: Don't Get Greedy (09-26 20:41:02)

"So there's more like you out there, huh?", Marcus asked his curiosity peaked. Tillo's smile left. "No", he replied lowly. _They must be dying out. Way to remind him Marc!,_ he thought to himself. The question must've really bummed Tillo out because he had set his food down and stared hard at the table. "You ok kid?"

He slowly nodded. Better to leave this topic alone. "I never asked this, but where the hell am I?", Tillo asked changing the subject himself. "Jump City, of the good ol' US of A", Marcus replied. "Where the buildings are tall, the sea is beautiful, and costumed freaks will either try to kill ya, or putcha in yer place."

Tillo looked around. Everything seemed peaceful around the park. Though mostly empty (due to Tillo) whoever was around minded their own business. A woman pushed her infant son in a stroller on the sidewalk and 2 children ran along side their parents smiling. What freaks was he talking about?

"Give it time, you'll see", Marcus said almost reading his mind. "I can't, I need to find a way home!", Tillo said standing up knocking wrappers and paper everywhere. "Well if you settle down I'm sure we can", Marcus said trying to reassure him. A riled up Tillo was the last thing he needed. Where could he even start? How about starting small? "Well look kid, there's nothin' we can do about it now, and I'm sure if anybody wanted to help, they'll want answers from you. And you don't seem the answerin' type. Now I don't know whatcher capable of but the last thing this city needs is more trouble! You get me?", he said sternly. "Yes"

"I'm gonna go pawn off this coin ya gave me, it's gonna be worth a lot in Earth currency, after that, I'm gonna getcha some stuff and get cha assimilated here to Earth. So as of now you're coming with me", he declared getting up. "And clean up the mess you made!"

The pawn shop was not too far. From the way Tillo talked, he must've heard of Earth before. He was aware of music, animals, television, foods, but somehow completely clueless of them too. Tillo knew of dogs but wasn't aware of beagles. He asked about Blockbuster, yet was confused when was asked about Netflix. He was aware of the suicide of Kurt Cobain but hadn't a clue of the assassination of JFK. What was the kid's deal? Marcus would have to investigate later. For now business came once again. The pawn shop was in view and Marcus wanted to get the day over. Maybe after all this was done he'd find a hotel and knock out for however long was needed.

After bribing Butch with a turkey sandwich to wait outside, the pair headed in. The store smelled of damp wood and urine making it a chore just to be inside. 2 other customers besides them were rummaging through old jackets. Marcus went from shelf to shelf, inspecting items as Tillo waited in a corner and looked around curiously.

A red Motorola Razor in its box, sat in a clearance bin. A phone was something that Tillo could use and thank the good lord it was a simple one. 2 shelves next to it was a file of maps. Definetly something Tillo might need.

Marcus grabbed both and headed to the counter for now. It wasn't much but it was definetly a start. "That it, Marcus?", Debbie a woman around his age asked him. He shook his head and laid the coin on the counter. "How much for this?", he asked. Her eyes widened. "Jesus Marc, where'd-did you steal it!?", she tried asking him in a calm tone. "How much?", he replied. Debbie wrote on a peice of paper and slid it to him. '10k', it read. Tillo had now come over to investigate.

"I'll take a check", Marcus said wanting to leave. "But Marc, where did you get it?", she asked. Tillo grew impatient and showed a handful of them causing her jaw to drop. The front door locked behind them and a voice said, "We'll take cash!"

The 2 customers from before, or robbers, seemed to have finished scoping out the store and its goods now finding an even better score. The coins and the cash. The useless merchandise could bite it. "On the floor kid, and give us those coins", said the bulkiest robber aiming his shotgun at Tillo. "You old shits get on the floor!", the smaller robber yelled pointing a pistol at Marcus and Debbie. Marcus and Debbie cooperated, Debbie quicker than Marcus. Marcus looked over to Tillo and noticed that he looked like he could care less about the curent situation.

"On the floor kid!", repeated the robber. "Why should I?", shot back Tillo. Both robbers laughed. "Cuz I got a shotty in your face, fool!", the big one replied. "Not to mention . . .", the smaller one said shooting off a round near Marcus' head. Butch started to bark outside. Marcus noticed that the confident look Tillo had was now gone. What his face wore now was a mix of hate, anger, and focus. Marcus had only seen this expression in one place. _War._

"You're pointing that at the wrong target!", Tillo spat angrily. "You're more fucked up then we are kid", the robber said. He backed Tillo away from the counter to a wall. "Last chance", said the robber. "Likewise", Tillo responded. He got closer to Tillo and aimed the barrel at his face, then squeezed the trigger. The loud bang echoed loudly through out the store. Tillo's head shot back then his body fell the coins in his hand spilling everywhere.

"NO!", Marcus cried out. As the air seemed to feel thicker for Marcus, Butch started to claw and bite at the door, growling and barking furiously.

"Tell it to shut up!", yelled the smaller robber's voice. He headed to the door but Butch seemed to ignore him and continued to bark and growl. The bigger robber went back to aiming his shotgun at Marcus and Debbie. "SHUT UP!", he yelled pointing his gun at Butch. "He's not barking at you. . .", said a voice lowly. Both robbers turned quickly and saw Tillo standing up, with the shotgun shell, still smoking in his mouth. "HE'S BARKING AT ME!", he roared crushing it with his teeth. He dissappeared then reappeared in front of his attacker. He slammed his left fist into the robber's stomach and his right into his assaulters temple as soon as he bent over.

The robber fell to the floor half concious on his knees bent over letting out small gasps of breaths. Tillo then kicked him at his side hard enough to fly a few feet away. " _Es un diablo!",_ shouted the 2nd robber. He raised his pistol and started shooting. Tillo rolled behind a shelf and kicked it towards the remaining robber. It's force made him fly threw the front window, glass exploding everywhere. "A pathetic display of strength! No guts, no accuracy, no skills! Your species should be ashamed for making them look weak!", Tillo mocked.

Marcus' and Debbie's eyes widened when Tillo started to seemingly float towards the front window. As he passed over his first assaulter he let out a whimper in terror. "I hope that coin can pay for a new window", Tillo said inspecting it. He peeked over outside and noticed the 2nd robber was unconcious and bleeding badly. _Of course_ _, what a sensitive race!_ he thought angrily. "Marcus, the scum is bleeding, do you send for authorities or for medical help?", Tillo asked.

"Both", he replied lowly hiding and peaking behind the counter with Debbie. "I pressed my panic button while you layed them out so they'll be here soon. Kid, I don't know where the hell you from, but if you wanna get the hell outta here before they get here you've my blessing." she offered. "Won't it be hard to explain some of this?", Tillo asked. "I've got it covered, look, take your things, and this roll of bills for the coin. It's not everything but I'm sure we'll be in touch", she said handing everything to Marcus. "But-"

"The questions they'll ask me won't be shit to what they'll ask you!", she warned. Tillo reluctantly nodded. The pair took everything and left the store quickly. Debbie looked at the would be robbers. The 1st robber was still seething in pain on the floor and the other still bleeding outside. Should she care? It didn't matter right now the kid could use her help. She went to the backroom where the security monitors were, took out today's recording from the system and slipped it into her back pocket.

She went out to the front again to start cleaning up the mess in no rush. No way were either of those scumbags getting up. Hell, Debbie was positive she felt that first punch in her gut too. She grabbed

some merch that had bullet holes and tossed them in a corner. _What a mess that kid made!_ _Shit everywhere, bulletholes, broken window, blood . . . weak race my ass! Little shit looks he never cleaned a day in his life!_ she ranted angrily in her head. She proceeded to pick up the coins that Tillo had dropped everywhere. Though she ran a pawn shop, coins like this were questionable. "You look like you could use a hand", said a voice behind her.

 **Elsewhere**

 _Perhaps Beast Boy has achieved more luck than I have_ , Starfire thought as she flew back to the crater. "Beast Boy! Have you any luck in finding our Out of Earth Suspect?", she asked over her communicator. "Nothing! Sniffed through all kindsa noses too; even tried flying to catch something but there's nada!", he replied his beaks moving rapidly.

As they united with the rest Raven had an important annoucement cutting anyone off before they could speak. "So after you left, me and the old man had a talk. Our alien has grey to black hair, a scar on his right arm, a black outfit, possibly armor, big brown belt, an attitude problem, an appetite, and he's carrying a traveling bag with him", she informed. "What about his face?", Robin asked. Raven shook her head. "Too dusty to tell", she replied.

Robin looked up at the city skyline. The tall skyscrapers wear all in tact. Not a scratch! Not to mention there weren't any explosions. No sirens, screaming, or even cries for help. Other than the casual curious civilians always staring, there was nothing going on. The alien wasn't attacking Earth at all. Could it really be after food? _The pizza place is a dead end so what about other locations?_ he thought.

"Alright, we're going to have to spread out to any food joints nearby", he said. "Uhm, I know we skipped breakfast but are you sure that food is important during a mission right now? Not that I don't mind of course!", questioned Beast Boy sheepishly. "Robin if I may, I don't think he wants to harm anyone or cause destruction. At least not untill threatned", Starfire said. "I feel the same way Star, but we can't stop until we know for sure", he said. "He's right. The guy's carrying a bag ain't he? Who's to say he doesn't have anything suspicious in there?", added Cyborg. "So it's settled. We'll split up and head-

Gunshots rang out in the air. Distant, but within ear distance from the west. The current mission was important, but others could be in need. And thats what heroes do. And if Robin remembered correctly, 2 very interesting locations were in that area. A criminal hot spot, and . . . "Split up! Cyborg and Beast Boy will head to the pawn shop, the rest to 8-11! Titans, Go!".

"Seems like we've got a chance of something coming up, rude alien or not", said. Cyborg said. Beast Boy morphed into a gigantic pterodactyl and lowered his head. "Yeah, hop on so we can get moving. Wish Robin sent us to 8-11 instead!" Beast Boy said his stomach growling. "I know! That's the best one in Jump City. You can't leave without getting a Jumbo Dog and the Giant Gulp, it's an atrocity!", he agreed climbing on. "Or the Mini MushyMushroom Pizza Pie!", Beast Boy continued to mope as they flew off.

It didn't take too long to arrive. And it only took them a few seconds to realize something was wrong.

A man with a bandanna over his face lay unconcious on glass in front of the pawn shop and was bleeding bad. _Looks like something did go down here_ , Cyborg thought. The pair landed and headed to the front of the store. There was an elderly woman cleaning inside the shop. Maybe she knew a thing or two. "You look like you could use a hand", Cyborg said loudly. The woman turned around. "Well you can start by moving all the broken stuff to the dumpster outside and helping me sweep this crap up while I reorganize this place", she said bluntly. "So what about your friend bleeding over here?", Beast asked pointing to the robbers as he entered. "Cops and paramedics are coming to take care of these clowns", she replied. Cyborg put the half concious robber in a pair of handcuffs not taking any chances. He groaned the whole time and whined of his gut.

Beast Boy swept up the mess that was made inside as Cyborg went to lay a towel on the mans bleeding head. A shelf near the front window lay in pieces and the pottery merchandise that must've been shelved lay broken everywhere. It may not seem like much, but to her this help with cleanup could mean the world. Being a hero could be the little things too. "So I gotta ask what happened here lady? Who put these guys to sleep?", he asked as he swept. "It's Debbie, kid. And they did it to themselves! Both got greedy and they turned on each other", she answered.

 _Must've been a heck of a fight. There's stuff all over this place!_ thought Beast Boy. Cyborg called in to Robin and the others letting them know of the situation. "We'll be there in a bit, we're dealing with something", Robin told him. "Alien related?", Cyborg asked. "We don't know yet. Robin out", he said hanging up from the other side.

Though he didn't deserve it, Cyborg decided to try and help the injured robber's wound a little more. With his right hand he applied pressure against the wound and the left he turned into a mini vaccuum cleaning up the glass around him. The authorities arrived seconds after. They took away the 1st robber (still writhing in pain) and the second was handcuffed to a stretcher. _Serves y'all right,_ he thought. The authorities thanked the Titans and left wishing them luck on the their hunt for the alien. "It's got the department in a frenzy right now! Anyway thanks for locking this down for us, Titans", the officer said as he got in his car. "Just lending a hand, no biggie!" Cyborg replied cheerfully.

As Cyborg walked back in the pawn shop he stepped on something. He looked down and noticed a beautiful golden coin with a shining diamond in the middle. _Wow! No wonder these jerks turned on each other!_ he thought. He picked it up and placed it in a compartment in his forearm controls. As he continued to head back in a concerned look on Beast Boy's face caught his attention since it usually meant one thing: issue. He gave him a nod signaling him he's aware.

"Hey Debbs would you mind if used your bathroom?", Beast Boy asked suddenly. "Down the hall take a right", she replied pointing it out. As she turned Cyborg saw a disc in her back pocket. Beast Boy left them and dissapeared into the hall. _Wonder if that's what Beastie's thinking about",_ Cyborg thought.

There was a knock behind them. "Seemed like a shattering situation", said Robin. The other Titans had arrived. "I think the robbers definetly shattered something", Cyborg smiled. "We thought you could use some alternative energy", Robin said holding up a bag of 8-11. Cyborg's smile widened.

Beast Boy returned and they left the store eager to share their information and food. "The cashier said that the only people of interest were a kid and his grandfather", Robin started. "So what's that got to do with anything?", Beast Boy questioned. "He had black hair, travellers bag, a scar on his right arm, and cheek.", Raven said. "Well didn't the guy from the crater say it was dusty and smokey? Maybe he didn't see all of the guys face", Cyborg pointed out.

"Yes. The description is similar though there are many holes, as you say, to this theory. The grand of fathers, the boy's attire, the additional scar. But there is one more problem", she said. "Here we go", Beast Boy said as he gulped down his MushyMushroom pizza. "I sensed that he wasn't telling the truth. He was at least leaving something important out", Raven told them. "Funny", said Cyborg. "Because my retinal scanners told me that the pawn shop owner was lying too."

 **still using phone, sorry**. **also some changes won't save for some reason.**


End file.
